


I'm happier with you than i am in the best city in the world

by 365paperdolls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, post 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Whilst the Legends are tracking down another fugitive in New Orleans Charlie takes the Waverider to get a special delivery for one of her new teammates.





	I'm happier with you than i am in the best city in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for 4x08

"Are you coming?" Sara calls out to Charlie who is looking nervous. 

"Um remember what happened the last time we went to New Orleans."

"I highly doubt the city was the reason you broke time."

"True, but I just don't want to go back there i might never want to leave again." She jokes hiding the real reason she doesn't want to join the team on their latest mission. 

"Very well then." Sara states satisfied with that excuse. She leaves with Mick, Constantine and Ray.

Once Charlie is sure they are gone she wastes no time boarding the jump ship. 

"Take me to the Time Bureau headquarters in 2018." She says in her best fake Amaya accent.

"Very well Miss Jiwe say hello to Nate for me." Gideon replies.

***

It feels strange being back in the Time Bureau headquarters. The last time she was there the legends were all strange magical creature killer versions of themselves. She sighs with relief to see that there's no memorials on the table. 

"You're not suppose to be here." Ava hisses as she pulls her into her office. 

"I'm sorry."

"I told Sara that things at the Bureau were intense at the moment with the disappearance of the kaupe . It's not safe for you here." Ava explains.

"I-" Charlie tries to explain but Ava cuts her off.

"Why are you here anyway? Did Sara send you?"

Before Charlie has a chance to answer Nate walks into the office.

"Director Sharpe I- oh hi Charlie thanks for coming."

Ava turns to face him.

"You asked her to come?"

"I did." He confirms. " I've been looking into some magical creature history and I wanted to cross reference with Charlie to see that I had the truth and not the myths. We only just organised it when Charlie decided to not track the fugitive down today that's why I didn't tell you." He explains.

Ava can sense something's off but her phone beeps indicated that she is late to her next meeting.

"I have to go, don't go wandering around the bureau." She leaves

"You know I could've handled that." Charlie says.

"Yeah, but I needed an excuse to come in here and speak with you without it looking suspicious.

"Fair enough, did you bring what I asked for?"

He produces a white cardboard box.

"Thank you!" She takes the box off of him.

"No problem, if you ever need anything else feel free to let me know." 

***

When Charlie returns to the Waverider she finds Sara standing on the bridge alone. She attempts to sneak past her.

" Hi Charlie, did you have a good joy ride?" She asks.

Charlie sighs and joins the Captain in the middle of the bridge. She hides the box behind her back.

"I'm sorry about taking the jump ship. It was for a good reason I promise and I promise I also didn't change history this time I just went to 2018 to pick something up."

Sara nods. "Ava told me you were with Nate at the Time Bureau headquarters. It's ok I trust you. But next time please ask before taking the jump ship so I know where you are in case you ever get into any trouble."

"Yes captain."

Charlie nods relieved that Sara isn't upset. She's beginning to find her place on the team and didn't want anything to jeopardise that.

"Do you want to help us with the phoenix?" 

Charlie considers one more time. The invitation to go back to her favourite place, which she probably won't get to go back to for some time was really tempting.

She shakes her head.

"Can you handle this without me?"

"Probably, I just wanted to give you a chance to look around I know how much this place means to you. I mean you don't have to help at all if you just want twenty minutes roaming the streets by yourself."

Charlie smiles happily at the thought that Sara remembered how much this place means to her.

"Thank you but no."

"That box must be pretty important."

"Not to me but to the person I'm giving it to."

"Then you should go give it to her."

***

Charlie hears coughing as she enters the infirmary.

"I brought you something."

"What is it?" Zari asks between coughs.

Charlie opens the box to reveal a dozen doughnuts.

"I thought the food fabricator was broken." She says as she reaches for a doughnut.

Charlie smirks.

"Where did you get these?" 

"Let's just say I didn't break time getting them."

"Well that's good enough for me. Thank you."

She eats them quickly.

Charlie goes to leave.

"Do you want to stay and eat a doughnut?" 

Charlie walks back in and takes a doughnut. 

"Don't cough all over me." 

Zari laughs. 

Sure New Orleans may be the best city in the world but she wouldn't trade cheering up Zari with doughnuts for a visit.


End file.
